The Azure Experience
by DAve and Bob
Summary: After Azula's escape, she becomes the Lord of the crime underworld in Capital City, ruling everything with an iron fist show little mercy to those who would dare appose the Lord Gang. However, her daughter Weilan is displeased by her mother's ruling methods. So she sets off into the slums of the city trying to create her own gang and take the title from her mother. OC heavy.


**Chapter 1**

**The Azure Experience**

The only thing the waterbender could do was laugh nervously. She was tied up to a beam in the middle of an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the night with three gang member simply glaring at her. Her first day pickpocketing in Capital City and she was already been caught, and not by the regular upstanding citizen.

The blue eyed girl gave a harsh swallow, if she could move any inch of her body then she might have been able to do something, but it seemed that her worthless dress was getting in the way.

The three men looked at one another, they were more annoyed than anything. A teenage girl of all things were able to pick all three of their pockets without them even noticing as their eye twitched. No doubt they were apart of the Lord gang, their red and golden clothing gave that much away as the tallest man in the group looked at their prisoner.

"You do realize stealing from us is like stealing from royalty itself...it's a pretty bad offense!" the man grinned as the girl shivered. There was no way getting out of this mess as the man rubbed his beard, as the other two lackeys simply laugh.

"I mean, what are we going to do? I think the only reasonable thing to do is simply scare you, you know your face. Just as a little reminder of never to do something like this again," the man laughed as the girl heart dropped. She was rather fond of her perfectly unscared face. The man snapped his fingers as a flame appeared in the palm of his hand.

The waterbender closed her eyes. Despite the moon shining down it wasn't her brightest moment, the main would be sharp she knew that for a fact. Plus she really wasn't a healer, she was just going to have to get use with a blemish on half her face it would appear. At least that is what she assumed as a faint hissing sound was heard.

If one didn't know any better it sounded like two rockets were being fired...which was confirmed at that moment as two miniature fire crackers were fired through the wooden sides of the building, both at completely different angles.

"Wah?" it was a short reaction as two of the men were struck with the rockets as the exploded on impact. They were flung in every direction, their somewhat charred bodies flying into loose wood and crates. The waterbender wasn't capable of telling if they were alive or not, nor did she care as the bearded man simply twitched. Soft footsteps were heard from the entrance as the Lord member bit his lip.

From the soft light of the moon a figure slowly emerged. Though it was a teenage girl, no older than sixteen. Pitch black hair tied into two very large twin tails. Her dress seemed to have been from some place rather wealthy considering the blooming skirt, her skin was somewhat pale. However despite all these features the one that stuck out the most were her eyes. She had yellow eyes, somewhat unsettling to say the least as she simply looked at the man.

"Heheheh...do you know what you're doing girly?" The man tried to hide his fear, even if he was alone, if his foe was just a teenage girl then it wouldn't be too bad. "The Lord gang simply can't let this go you know,"

The girl simply twirled her hair for a moment as she turned her attention to the tied up waterbender and back to the man.

"I assume since you were going to burn someone's face off, you do not mind having the same happen to you," just a blank statement as the man simply looked at the amber eyed girl biting his lower lips.

"You brat!" the man shot a torrent of flame towards the teenager, as she made a swift motion to the side. The man was simply furious, first he was pickpocketed and now he was being taunted by a teenage girl. His day wasn't going well at all, and it seemed that it was simply going to get worse as the teenager slowly closed the distance between her and the man.

In a matter of seconds she managed to get into arms reach as the man balled his fist. Aiming to physically strike her, but once again she simply avoided the attack as she closed her hand to counterattack. It seemed that she simply was going to punch him. A simple physical punch, well that was until blue flames coated her hands as the man heart fell.

He couldn't dodge it, as the fist made contact with his right cheek. Digging into his face, a shape burning sensation was felt as he fell backwards screaming holding his cheek.

"Please, enjoy that sharp pain for awhile," the amber eyed girl groaned. No doubt the attack would leave a mark as she looked around the warehouse. The waterbender let out a sigh of relief. No doubt she was going to cut her down and she could be on her way...at least that is what the waterbender assumed. The amber eyed girl was more interested to see what was in the scattered crates around the torn down warehouse then cutting her down.

After a few minutes of letting the firebender search the waterbender gave a short cough drawing her savior's attention over to her. "Excuse me, but...don't you think you should cut me down?"

It was a blunt question that got a blunt response.

"Sorry...I tend to forget worthless people," the waterbender eye twitched at the response as the firebender walked towards her. She lit a single finger on fire and casually slashed through the rope. The man was still screaming and the other two were either dead or knocked out. None of that mattered though as the waterbender laughed, she got away with it.

Most normal people would call that a victory and leave the area as quickly as possible. But the waterbender then scanned the firebender who was still examining the warehouse.

_"Hmm, she seems pretty wealthy, maybe I can get a meal out of her if I play this up..." _It was a selfish and greedy plan, but she was a selfish and greedy girl. "Oh man, that sure was scary...thank you so much for saving me!" It probably sounded convincing as the firebender stopped her search once again and turned back to the person speaking.

"You're still here? Also you're awful at lying, I should know. I was once referred to as the queen of liars," the girl responded in such a dull voice that the waterbender had trouble believing her or not as she sighed. Maybe a more direct approached would be helpful.

"Listen, I'm homeless and hungry, if you could spare some money or maybe a meal..." she let her sentence drag for potency as the firebender sighed before closing the lid of a recently open crate.

"Well, we have something in common, I am both of those as well...what a shame," it was truly hard to tell if she was being sincere or a smart ass. Either way the waterbender doubted she was going to get anything else out of the girl, though something odd happened as the firebender continued.

"...However, if you have no where else to go, you can hang with me for awhile," the firebender made that offer like it wasn't a big deal. After all any sane person would turn it down as soon as possible, but then the waterbender thought about it for a moment. The amber eyed girl was obviously strong and she could use the protection. If things got too troublesome she could just run.

The waterbender wanted to ask a few questions, but perhaps those could be saved for another time as she smirked.

"Sure~ why not! My name is Igla!"

The amber eyed girl sighed before crossing her arms. Despite being poorer than dirt she did carry herself with a certain amount of elegance, "The name is Wèilán,"

There wasn't a lot of talking through their trip of the dirty slums. The alleyways were mostly abandoned, even muggers knew when the go to bed after all as the two continued to walk under the moon light. Igla frowning as she followed behind the firebender that carried herself like a princess. It was strange the say the least.

_"What does she even want with me?"_ It was an honest question that Igla wanted answer, she wasn't good at waterbending at all. She wasn't a healer and the only thing she was good at was stealing. Something she doubted Weilan needed help with. The Waterbender was weighing her options on if she should ask those questions or not as Weilan stopped.

"We're here," despite her saying that they were there all Igla saw was a alleyway with a single Cardboard box in the center, it was a large cardboard box...but still a cardboard box none the less."

There was a moment of silence as Weilan slowly walked up to the box before slowly crawling inside...she then poked her head outside of it looking directly at Igla.

"...Hm, it appears that there is not enough room for both of us,"

Igla simply blinked for a moment, she didn't know how to respond honestly. The fact that the teenager in front of her was using a cardboard box as her home, or the fact that she had zero shame in that fact. It was annoying, being poor was nothing to be prideful of, and someone who was indeed poor should have zero pride.

"I'm not getting in that," Igla stated bluntly, it was still summer after all. It wasn't cold enough to warrant such a thing as Weilan sighed for a moment still inside her box.

"...It's depressing, what gangsters do to people, is it not. They seem to lost the soul of what it meant to be such a thing," it was a random sentence that Weilan spouted as Igla cocked her brow.

Sure gang members were awful, but that was apart of their job. If they weren't they weren't being effective members of the gang. Though Igla had no idea what the soul Weilan was talking about, "are you stupid, their gang members. Of course they are going to do stupid shit and make people lives worse!" That was a fact as Weilan eye twitched and went wrong.

"No...the gangsters I knew actually helped people, these ones are just garbage, something to be wiped out. Disgusting pigs that use the name 'gangster' as a shield to hide their own weakness. They do not understand what it takes to be a gangster...they have no pride no courage. They are just thugs in a group with no soul,"

It was such a strange thing to be passionate about. Though Igla already knew that the teenager in front of her was anything but regular. Perhaps she should have taught about it more before going with her. Still, it was nice to see someone with some kind of passion in the slums, considering the fact that most people lost a lot of heart once they were kicked down there.

"Sheesh, you really care about that," Igla sighed as she sat down on the ground. Another night sleeping under the stars. It was far less pleasant then one would assume.

"Of course...my dream is to become a wonderful Gang leader, respect, the right to rule is not something given to you by birth. But rather something earned through actions. You can only truly appreciate something if you claw your way up from the bottom. Anything else is just a child getting a new toy," Weilan's response was harsh as Igla eyes widened for a moment.

There was no doubt about it. The person in front of her was odd.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep," it was only for protection after all. The moment when Weilan could no longer protect her or got her in trouble Igla was going to ditch her...something she would actually find rather difficult.

**Author note**

**A short first chapter testing out the interest of the story. Chapters from here on out are probably going to be longer if the story catches on.**

**Leave a review if you like it so far, even if it's short.**


End file.
